wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Dimension
The Holy Dimension is a location where God's Birth take Place. It is the Massive Continent-like Island of Heaven and an advanced utopia. Description It is a large City that serves as God's Original Home. Atop the Mountain is a Gate that leads to the Dyna System. *Soul Society: A super mega city where Shinigami live and where most Souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the Human World. While referred to as simply Soul Society by its residents, this area is actually the East Branch (東梢局, Tōshōkyoku; literally "Eastern Office") of a larger Soul Society, with an area in Reverse London marked as the West Branch. **Soul Castle: a Massive Castle where the Soul King resides. *Imperial Deliora (厄災の悪魔): A Gate has a large door with an elaborate design. At the center of the door is a sun with a darkened moon below it. The lower section of the door from the sun past the moon is dark blue with golden lines, the upper section is green and split into twelve segments. Around the sun are several circles, the innermost one connecting the moon and twelve holes, one in each segment. A set of steps leads up to the door and two pillars stand on either side of the door with an arch connecting them. Atop the arch is an emblem consisting of an eclipsed sun. On either side of the Gate is an additional support, fashioned in the shape of a leg. *Holy Village: A clustered Deity settlement or community, larger than a hamlet but smaller than a town, with a population ranging from a few hundred to a few thousand. A Village comprised of several floating islands suspended in the air complete with flora and ecosystems. It even housed several bodies of water, notably the falls. *Holy Valley: A low area between hills, often with a river running through it. The Holy Valley, has sheltered Christian monastic communities for many centuries. *Hueco Mundo: A the massive desert in which Hollow and Arrancar usually reside. **Forest of Menos: An area below the surface of Hueco Mundo's desert where the average Hollow hide from the Arrancar. Inhabitants *Yahweh's Kingdom **Ōtsutsuki Clan ***Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh Ōtsutsuki ***Yula Ōtsutsuki **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Bronze Saints ***Pegasus Seiya ***Dragon Shiryū ***Cygnus Hyōga ***Andromeda Shun ***Phoenix Ikki **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Aeolus ***Atlas ***Thetis **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke Government God God is the Supreme Being that created the Heaven and Earth. The gender of God can be viewed as a literal or as an allegorical aspect of a deity who, in Classical western philosophy, transcends bodily form. God is usually characterised as male in Biblical sources, with female analogy. The diversity of the underlying conceptions of the spiritual realm is foundational to appreciating any points of comparison. Comparison of views of the gender of spiritual entities is no exception. Three Sovereigns The Three Sovereigns consisted of Yahweh Ōtsutsuki, Yula Ōtsutsuki and Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki are three ruling monarchs of both Heaven, Dens and the Underworld. Laws Much like the Soul Society, the Holy Dimension concepts of Laws created by the Creators of the Multiverse. *The ultimate law is to maintain balance across the multiverse. *It is against the law for the Soul Kings and Soul Queens to give their law and authorities to Humans. To do so is a human being involve of the life cycle of Soul Kings and Soul Queens. *It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to Humans. *It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kidō. *It is against the law for creating any rebellion. *It is against the law for any citizen of Holy Dimension to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to attack a Knight of the Triforce. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of the multiverse. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to commit murder. *It is against the law to kill a Human that a Archangel has not been ordered to kill. Punishment *Exile: Certain crimes allows for the punishment of exile, commonly stripping a Shinigami of their powers and banishing them to any planet. This is carried out by the Ultima. *Detention: A punishment not well known among the citizens of Holy Dimension is the detention of Shinigami. It is commonly reserved for those who have either broken the law, quit the Gotei 13, or those who just seem dangerous and mentally unstable (as per the government's interpretation). This is carried out by the Onmitsukidō. *Imprisonment: The Archangels can sentence a Shinigami to be held in the Central Great Underground Prison (真央地下大監獄, shin'ōchikadaikangoku) for a set amount of time. The prison has eight levels which prisoners are confined in based on the severity of their crimes. *Sealing: If a renegade Archangel, Shinigami or Seraphim is resisting arrest and proves to be too powerful to be restrained or executed, they would be opted to be sealed away to prevent further damage. There are three known forms of execution in Soul Society: *Spirit-Sealing Pit: The Spirit-Sealing Pit is an ancient form of execution in which Shinigami criminals are thrown into a pit walled with sekki sekki rock – a type of stone that absorbs spiritual power, preventing those nearby from using their powers. Hollows are then thrown into the pit with the criminals as the means of execution. The practice was considered too barbaric and discontinued, and the Spirit-Sealing Pits were converted into garbage dumps. *Sōkyoku (双殛, Twinned Punishment): The "ultimate punishment", Sōkyoku is a form of execution usually reserved for those with extremely strong spiritual powers, namely Shinigami captains. The Sōkyoku is a giant halberd that utterly destroys a soul on contact. When released, Sōkyoku takes on the form of a phoenix, its true form, called Kikōō. The Kikōō has the destructive power of a million Zanpakutō, and that power is multiplied by a factor of 10 at the moment it pierces its victim. It was destroyed by Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. *Yazuhomura no Orochi: The "divine punishment", Yazuhomura no Orochi is an eight headed serpent that utterly devours a soul on contact. When released, Yazuhomura no Orochi stretches it necks up to 900 meters per length. It's mouths has the destructive power of a million Zanpakutō, and that power is multiplied by a factor of 10 at the moment it swallow it's victims. Technology The Holy dimension's technology is highly advanced and more artificial but much more similar to human's own technology. According to the human cultures, the Holy dimension's technology is among the other gift of the gods in such form of fairy tales, anime, video games, movies and manga. *Holy Labtop: A tablet computer, possessing an assortment of functions. It has a map of the multiverse, a Camera and a feature similar to Near field communication. *Mega Shrine: A mini-dungeon often containing puzzles. Technology in Shrines include lasers, fans, conveyor belts, electric circuits, switches, lights, moving platforms. *Mega Tower: A tall tower function as map load points for Holy Labtops. At the top is an antenna which scans the local area so that a map can be generated. The tower uploads the map data into the Holy Labtops. *Guardians: These war machines are armed with a laser attack. *Divine Beasts: These ancient robotic war machines shaped like animals, and like the Guardians, their primary armament is a very powerful laser cannon. Their secondary armament is no less advanced, ranging from point-defense laser cannons to electric field generator capable of electrocuting any nearby foe. Most Divine Beasts is also capable of flight through powerful propellers and possesses a shield generator. *Sand Boat: A large hybrid ship powered by both wind and electricity. It contains a large amount of electric lights, is staffed by a robot crew *Spirit Train: An ancient train is esteemed and known for having a "long history." The Spirit Train comes five layouts. The Spirit Train is much more similar to of Galaxy Express 999 from the Galaxy Express 999 anime, film and manga series. **Spirit Locomotive: a railway locomotive that produces its pulling power through a steam engine. These locomotives are fueled by burning spiritual material. **Spirit Tender: A special rail vehicle hauled by a steam locomotive containing its spiritual fuel and water. **Spirit Cannon: A railway gun, often surplus naval artillery, mounted on, transported by, and fired from a specially designed railway wagon. **Spirit Passenger: A Passenger Car that is designed to carry passengers. It has come in Six layouts. ***Regular Spirit Passenger Car ***Spirit Sleeping Car ***Spirit Baggage Car ***Spirit Dining Car ***Spirit Railway Post Office ***Spirit Prison Car **Spirit Caboose: A Caboose at the end of a Spirit Train provide shelter for crew at the end of a train, who were long required for switching, shifting and shunting. *Spirit Fleet: An armada of massive warships much more similar to the Egg Fleet. It comes in seven layouts. **Spiritual Star fighter: A Zanpakuto shaped star ship was the spiritual jet of the Spirit Fleet. **Spiritual Gunship: A Zanpakuto shaped ship armed with a battery of cannons. **Spiritual Battleship: A Zanpakuto shaped ships are larger and more heavily armed than the gunships. **Spiritual Carrier: A Zanpakuto shaped ships are large and heavily armored aircrafts that carry up to twenty Spiritual Star fighter foe each side of the hanger. **Spiritual Cruiser: A Zanpakuto shaped ships of similar function as the other ships. They are larger than the battleships and gunships. **Spiritual Flagship: A Zanpakuto shaped ship is flagship of the Spirit Fleet with a stream-like shape. It is largest ship almost equal to the Spiritual Command Ship. At the bottom of the flagship, there are large turrets that can fire large spiritual bullets with destructive power. **Spiritual Command Ship: A Zanpakuto shaped ship is much the massive than any of Spiritual Flagships, Cruisers, Battleships and Gunships. It has a high command of the Spirit Fleet. Category:Locations Category:Fanon